


the first man that really loved me

by OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Lost and Found, Short One Shot, Wedding Day, just wanted my barry rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch/pseuds/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch
Summary: Barry goes in search of the missing bride.
Series: Lost and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	the first man that really loved me

Barry stuck his head in the door. As soon as he saw the figure standing there staring at her reflection in the mirror he muttered, “Oh thank god,” and stepped in.

Emma turned around and her eyes widened. “Barry. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, Julia Roberts. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Barry, this is the women's bathroom. In… in a church!”

Barry rolled his eyes and waved his hands dismissively. “If anyone asks we’ll tell them I'm here to adjust my corset.” Then he winked at Emma. “Jokes on them, though. I’m wearing Spanx today.”

Emma let out a hollow laugh. Her hand was gripping the sink and she was looking rather peaky. 

Barry liked that word. Peaky. One of many English terms he’s learned from his boyfriend, Geoff.

“Listen, we need to get you out there ASAP. Dee Dee’s threatening to sing to keep the guests entertained.”

Emma lifted her arm to glance at her watch. “It’s not for another half hour. We’re not late.” She said that last part like she was reassuring herself.

“No, but you kinda…” Barry waved his hands around like he was an amateur magician, “disappeared from your party and left your phone behind.”

“Oh. Right. I was wondering why everything was so quiet.”

“I had to volunteer to look for you so Shelby would stop yelling at everyone.”

Emma suddenly had a panicked look. Or even panickier, if that’s a word. “Grandma?”

“She’s here, Greg’s set her up front. But last I saw she was about to leap off her wheelchair to accompany Dee Dee. Emma, I’m begging you, please, let’s go.”

Emma nodded but she was still frozen in place. Barry gave Emma the once over - her shirt was on right, boutonniere’s in place, cufflinks done up. Then, he frowned.

“You got schmutz on your face, kid. What the hell did you do in here?”

“Oh?”

“Here,” Barry grabbed his pocket square and started to dab the dirt off Emma’s forehead and a bit on her nose. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Emma said.

The old(ish) actor sighed. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know. I kinda just thought I’d stretch my legs. I started walking around and ended up in here. I think I’m losing my nerves?” As if needing to prove it, she ran her hand through her hair.

Barry winced, thinking about how Shelby might explode when she has to either fix Emma's hair or find someone who can. It's frankly a little scary how much terror that woman can incite in everyone, people of all ages. Having Shelby as best woman was perhaps Emma's best idea and biggest folly.

Then Barry’s face softened as he observed Emma, whose eyes were wide and her complexion still worryingly pale, as pale as the porcelain fixtures in the bathroom. Placing his hands on his hips he said, “Emma Nolan, you have always been and will always be the smartest person I have ever met. With the exception of your soon-to-be wife...” 

At the mention of ‘wife’, a goofy grin began to spread on Emma’s face. Barry couldn’t help but smile in return. He’d seen that look on Emma so many times since they’ve known each other. The very first time, it was back at that school gym on prom night. (The proper prom night, the one he helped organize, thank you very much.) 

He had watched as Emma and Alyssa were finally able to have the dance they wanted. They had held each other close, swaying to the music. They only had eyes for the other and the rest of the world seemed to melt away from them. Emma had looked at Alyssa with that same dopey look on her face now. Back then, even before Angie had sobbed about how in love they were, Barry already knew that today would come.

He got a little teary-eyed again remembering that night. So he went back to admonishing Emma, wagging a finger at her. “And you’re marrying up, don’t you forget that.”

Emma laughed softly. “Yeah, I know.”

Barry rested his hands on Emma’s arms. “So, my beautiful, smart girl, when you think about what’s about to happen today, what do you feel?”

Emma breathed in deep. “I dunno. Everything. It’s so many things. Like the best things all happening together. Like hot chocolate on a cold day, writing the best melody, feeling that warm sunshine when spring turns into summer. It’s like fireworks on the fourth of July. Gah! Everything!”

“Okay, honey, first of all - keep breathing. You’re doing great there. And second, you’re right. That’s what you’re feeling. Everything. You’re not losing your nerves. You’re feeling _so much love_ for Alyssa that your heart, your body doesn’t quite know what to do with all of it. So your mind is telling you it’s nerves. It’s okay.”

Emma breathed in a couple more times while Barry watched. She let out a final deep breath before she said softly, “Thank you.”

“For what?” He instinctively responded.

“For always being there. For... being a parent when I needed one.”

Barry’s face scrunched up and he tapped Emma’s tuxedoed shoulder. “Oh god. Stop it. You’re gonna make me cry. It’s going to ruin my foundation and then I’ll definitely look old enough to be your father.”

Emma smiled at Barry fondly, her eyes filled with warmth for the man. Barry felt a feeling of affection wash over him when he looked at Emma now, having watched the woman in front of him grow up from a nervous but brave teenager to a nervous, bold, and strong young woman on one of the most important days of her life.

This was, he thought, as close as he would ever get to feeling a sense pride for a child and he relished it.

Letting the energy of the moment course through him, Barry bounced lightly on his heels and clapped his hands together. “Alright. I’m ready. You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s do this.” 

Barry held out his arm and Emma gratefully took it. And then, for old times sake, he said to her, “Hold on tight.”


End file.
